


Asking Blessing

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon just wants his sister to be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “Sidheag looked back and forth between the two of them.” ( _Etiquette and Espionage_ , by Gail Carriger, page 222)

Simon looked back and forth between the two of them. “You,” he said, slowly, “want to get married?”

“Yeah,” said Jayne. He was standing behind River, not really touching her, just holding her hand and letting her lean against him, as they stood facing everyone else around the dinner table.

“My Jayne asked properly,” put in River. “Offered a ring on bended knee.”

Simon frowned. “But, _mei mei_ , you’re not wearing a ring.”

“Not a wearin’ ring,” said Jayne. “Got my girl a tungsten-carbide laser gun sight, custom-made for her new rifle.”

“It is a thing of beauty,” said River. “She accepted at once.”

“That sounds real sweet,” said Kaylee, who wore Simon’s university ring on a braided wire around her neck. 

“And it’s a nicety they’re askin’ us in the first place,” added Zoe, practically. “Girl’s of age, now, they could’ve just run off and got hitched.”

“Like you did?” Mal groused, but he was smiling.

Zoe touched her necklace, and the tiny dinosaur-shaped charms that Inara had found not long after Wash’s death. “Yes, we did.”

Simon looked back at his sister. He couldn’t truthfully say he hadn’t seen this coming. Not that they’d asked his opinion before this, but River and Jayne had been open about their relationship. Jayne certainly wasn’t what Simon would have chosen for his baby sister— he was crude, and uneducated, and entirely too enamored with random acts of violence, but…

But, he made River happy. He did things just to please her, he listened when she talked, and paid attention to what she said, and he hadn’t so much as looked at another woman since River had announced their ‘romantic intentions’.

“Simon?” she asked, softly.

“I don’t think Jayne and I will ever be friends,” he said, which was a lie and the truth, because they weren’t really friends, but they _were_ family. This was just making it formal. “And I still don’t know what you see in this man-ape. But I’m happy for you, _mei mei_. Really.”

“Then you will stand for us, at the wedding?” River asked, eagerly.

“You’d stand for your sister,” added Jayne. “And li’l Kaylee’d stand for me.”

Simon smiled. “Of course.”

THE END


End file.
